


1, 2, 3, Drink

by quinnfabs



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Married Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when one of them has to be responsible, it's not as easy as they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1, 2, 3, Drink

Kurt isn’t drunk, he swears he isn’t. He just had a couple shots and maybe drank a little bit of beer but that’s it. He totally isn’t drunk. 

Except he really, really is. And if Blaine hadn't sobered up he'd probably think that it was adorable the way Kurt was trying to drag Blaine back out and he'd likely agree to extending their night out even longer. But right now at 2 am when he’s tired, not even a little bit drunk, and trying to get Kurt to drink some water before he goes to sleep, it’s very much the opposite of cute. 

"Kurt, love, we really need to go to bed, it's late." Blaine pleads. He even uses his best puppy dog eyes, those always work. Kurt ducks away from Blaine, though, stumbling over his feet in his haste while mumbling something about wanting to go to a party. "But, Blaaaaine," Kurt whines, "I just wanna have fun. Like the song about girls just wanting to have fun. But I'm a boy. I still wanna have fun though," he rambles. Blaine counts to five in his head and tries to convince Kurt to get off the floor and into their room. He hears Kurt’s unintelligible complaints muttered against the floor and gives up, swiftly picking Kurt up and carrying him to their bed. Kurt whispers something about repeating their wedding night, and Blaine would be excited if Kurt wasn't slurring his words so much. The second Kurt’s head hits the pillow he’s asleep, and Blaine can't help but smile at how beautiful his husband looks. He quickly changes into his pajamas and puts painkillers and a bottle of water at their bedside table because he knows Kurt'll need it in the morning. 

The next morning, when Kurt wakes up with a massive hangover, Blaine smirks at Kurt's pain, "You should have sobered up early like I did, babe. I'm fine this lovely morning" he sings. Kurt looks at him blankly and pouts just a little. Blaine rolls his eyes and holds Kurt close. He can't make fun of Kurt for longer, not when he looks so tired. So Blaine coos at him and cuddles him and Kurt pretends to hate it but it’s exactly what he needs to cure his hangover. 

A couple of weeks after that, Kurt’s the designated driver. Blaine’s wasted and can't keep his hands off of Kurt, kissing his neck while telling him that the second they go home they'll have the best sex of their lives. Kurt chuckles and says "You sure you can get it up when you're this drunk?" Blaine is appalled by the thought and quickly tries to convince Kurt that he’s completely fine by walking in a straight line, where he mostly ends up standing in one spot and loudly proclaiming how well he’s doing. So Kurt shuts him up with a quick kiss which Blaine valiantly tries to deepen but Kurt leans out of the way with a smirk.

Kurt has to stop Blaine from trying to adopt a snail, 2 birds, and a stick on their way up to their apartment. Blaine picks up the stick when Kurt’s not looking though.

In the morning, Kurt is not sympathetic to Blaine until he sees Blaine’s wide eyes start to tear up, so Kurt hushes him quickly with a kiss and tells him to go back to sleep. Blaine lays in their warm bed, holding Kurt's pillow close, listening to Kurt puttering about in the kitchen and the sleep comes quickly. Blaine wakes up to the smell of fresh pancakes and the sound of Kurt softly singing. Kurt walks into their room and proclaims, "You must report to the couch immediately for mandatory cuddles and pancakes," while holding out a cup of coffee. After they're done eating, laying on their dingy couch in their small Manhattan apartment, Blaine knows that there's nowhere else he'd rather be. Kurt gently kisses Blaine's forehead, and they both feel safe and loved. 

Weeks later, after a work party, they both get too drunk and call a cab home. When they wake up they both move a little bit slower and feed each other, because if there’s one thing that they’re best at it’s taking care of each other when they need it most.


End file.
